The Gummi Bears and the Black Cauldron part 1
once upon a time a long time in a medieveil mythical land called prydain lived a king named Arawn he was real cruel and real evil and was feared by the gods but his spirit was thrown alive into the form of a great black cauldron and many searched for the cauldron but none could find it becuase whoever possed its power could rule the world years later the Gummi Bears with Cavin as their new adventure team member arrive in prydain Gruffi i wonder what this place is Zummi well Gruffi according to my calculations its Prydain Cavin this looks just like the place you guys picked me up from when you came to vist Merlin and Arther Tummi hey look a cabin and i smell something cooking lets go check it out they arrive at the farm in Caer Dallben inside the house is Dallben a kind and elderly man who is worrying about the evils of the Horned King Dallben theres something wrong i feel it in my bones hmm the fair folk know it too you dont see them around the Horned King the black hearted devil whats he waiting for the tomcat jumps infront of him and meows Dallben yes cat i know you want your breakfast but now just thinking is more important Tummi this looks like the place lets go in they go inside Dallben oh hi fellas what are your names Tummi hi sir im Tummi and these are my comrads Grammi Zummi Gruffi Cubbi Sunni and Cavin our new adventure team member and were the Gummi Bears Dallben nice to meet you i am Dallben and this is Taran he helps me out on the farm you see i took him in and raised him as my own Tummi whats cooking in the pot sir Dallben its breakfast but unfortunately its for the farm animals Gruffi i think its about to boil Dallben oh youre right Gruffi Taran the pot is boiling over Taran Taran looks out the window day dreaming Taran oh Dallben i was just thinking what if the war was over and i never had a chance to fight Dallben hmm and good thing too war isnt a game people get hurt Taran but im not afraid he touches the pot and it burns his fingers ouch Dallben ah ha there you are if the Horned King ever returned you ll have a great deal more to worry about than a burned finger Tummi who is the Horned King i dont know him Dallben i ll explain later Tummi he gets the slop out of the pot and the cat smells it Dallben no no cat thats not for you thats for Hen Wen Taran Hen Wen Hen Wen its always Hen Wen Cubbi who is Hen Wen Dallben she is the pig who is the most special among my farm animals and one day my boy you may learn why now nomore dreaming you have chores to do Taran yes sir he goes outside to feed Hen Wen Grammi you do think we should help him with his chores sir Cavin i would like to i want to get to know him Dallben well i suppose you can youre welcome to if you like Gruffi then we ll do it lets go they go outside to help him with his chores Dallben hes so anxious and blind to the dangers ahead he opens the pot look cat youre in luck just enough left for you but the cat does not want anynow Dallben hmm Category:The Black Cauldron Scenes